


Scream

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: He looks at her and knows, I could break this woman. Works for any het pairing, or even, with some pronoun switching, slash too.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Mention of rape and abuse and similiar things. Also mention of sex and lots of it. It sortof started as Mal/Kaylee, then works best for Jayne/Kaylee. But it does work for literally any pairing. Except maybe Wash/Zoe.

  
Author's notes: Mention of rape and abuse and similiar things. Also mention of sex and lots of it. It sortof started as Mal/Kaylee, then works best for Jayne/Kaylee. But it does work for literally any pairing. Except maybe Wash/Zoe.  


* * *

Scream

## Scream

### by GaiaTam

He looks at her and knows, I could break this woman. 

He has the power to make her scream. He has the power to destroy her. He has already done the former, and is toying with the idea of the latter. He has already thrown her up against the wall, down on a bed, onto the floor in the engine room, into a chair in the mess, onto a crate in the hold, and made the usually relatively quiet woman scream until her voice gave out. Fucked her raw, thrusting and squeezing and groping and touching and kissing and flexing until the orgasm of her life rips through her, making her scream and scream and scream, neither of them caring that they're probably waking up the entire ship. He has tied her to the bed and touched and teased and fucked and kissed and licked and nibbled and bit till she broke her bonds with the violence of her arching, but then she still grabbed the posts and hung on, because she knew that if she didn't follow the rules she would go unsatisfied for possibly weeks, and she never really had gotten the hang of doing it herself. 

"The only words I want to hear from your mouth until morning are yes, no, please, and harder. My name and fitting expletives are fine as well." He says this most nights. It sends a thrill up her spine and sends the blood to his cock. It would be easy enough to change her screams of pleasure to screams of pain or terror. Some nights she doesn't want it, and so he doesn't push, he leaves her alone or asks what's wrong or invited her to his bunk for kissing and talking and sleeping and whatever she might be in the mood for, all depending on his mood. I would be too easy to rip her clothes off anyway, ignore the no, ignore the cries, ignore her telling him to stop, stop hurting me. So easy to break her so hard she'd never be back. 

But he knows what would happen if that happened. 

""You wanna go, little man?" 

"Only if it's someplace with candlelight." 

That humor-filled response would turn steely. "Any time, any place. Stay away from her." 

Rape is such a strong word. Rape is what the Reavers do. But rape would be what everyone else sees. 

He looks at her and knows, I could break this woman. 

But he doesn't. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Scream**   
Author:   **GaiaTam**   [email]   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **2k**  |  **02/10/04**   
Pairings:  any   
Summary:  He looks at her and knows, I could break this woman. Works for any het pairing, or even, with some pronoun switching, slash too.   
Notes:  Mention of rape and abuse and similiar things. Also mention of sex and lots of it. It sortof started as Mal/Kaylee, then works best for Jayne/Kaylee. But it does work for literally any pairing. Except maybe Wash/Zoe.   
  



End file.
